Meitantei's Creed
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: When someone needs protecting, who do you usually call? The police? No, they couldn't help him. The FBI? No, they can't handle the threat. How about an assassin? With everything gone, Kuwabara Satoshi is the perfect candidate to protect Kudo Shinichi and his friends and family.


**Meitantei's Creed**

_"No, Mom, no. Hiro, no. I can't do this without you. Please come back."_

"Satoshi," A strong voice called him to consciousness, "Wake up."

Satoshi groaned groggily, sitting up, "What is it, Dad? You know how much I like my sleep." His steely grey eyes landing on their twins as he looked into his father's eyes.

His father, Takashi, moved his wheelchair to his son's dresser, dropping a folder onto it, "You have an assignment. I need you to get dressed."

His son grunted, throwing himself onto his bed, "After all these years? I thought we gave up on that after Mom and Hiro's death." Silence filled the room loudly. "Sorry," He mumbled regretfully.

Takashi shook his head, scratching his goatee, "It's fine, Satoshi. It's been a month now."

Satoshi nodded sadly, "Yeah, I know." He swallowed before glancing at his father, "If it's so important, I'll do it."

"Arigato, Satoshi. Jodie-san and James-san will fill you in later." With that, his father left the room.

The dark haired young man sighed heavily, getting up off of his bed. Once he freshened up, he read over the case file. _Teitan High, eh? Really, I have to go undercover as a high school student. For what?_ He took out another page from the file, _oh, that's why. The FBI finally decided that someone needs protecting. Funny how they would get an assassin to do it._

He put on the uniform that was on his desk, grimacing when finally put it all on. _Taku, the way I'm looking, people will mistake me for the very person I'm trying to protect._ He looked at the picture of the young man, _Kudo Shinichi, tantei-san._

X

Satoshi stuffed the case file in his bag while he walked to the high school. He looked at his watch, "Oh man, I've got about 45 minutes left to get to the school."

His body suddenly ended on the floor next to somebody else, "Itai!" He hissed, getting himself up. He glanced at the other person, noticing they were a student as well, "Oi, baka! Watch where you're…going…" He trailed off when he saw the face of the student. He choked in shock, "M-Masumi-chan?"

Sera dusted off her skirt before staring at him in shock as well, "Sato-chan!" She glomped him excitedly, "Last time I saw you, you ran away with the circus after your father was paralyzed and your uncle died."

He nodded sheepishly, "That's was 8 years ago, Masumi-chan." He pinched her cheeks playfully, "Although, I'd never forget your face. I came back waiting to see my best friend and I hear she went to America with her parents."

Sera slapped his hands away, smiling, "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought it was a time for a change. With you being gone, I had no one to talk to."

Satoshi smiled before sobering, "I heard about Shuichi-san. I'm sorry about that, he was a great man."

Sera nodded solemnly, "Thanks, but let's talk about something better. Like how's your family?"

He winced, shaking his head sadly, "Mom and Hiro died a month ago. A few men came into the house while my father and I were out and killed them."

"I'm sorry," She said honestly, "I guess we both got something bad going on."

He chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways," Sera said, gesturing to his uniform, "What's going on here? You're going to Teitan High now?"

Satoshi scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh, hai. I have an assignment to do."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up excitedly, "What is it?"

He scowled teasingly at her, "I don't ask you why you're here, now do I? We're friends, but if there's one thing we learned growing up; it's keep the business to your business." He opened the doors for her, "After you, Masumi-chan."

Sera smiled playfully, "Thank you, Sato-chan."

After gathering the information Satoshi needed, they walked to class. Sera was boisterously happy that Satoshi had the same class as her. "This is gonna be great. It'll be just like old times."

Satoshi grinned happily, "Yeah, it will be. Just think of all the pranks we'll pull." He threw his arm over the beaming girl's shoulder.

"What's this?" They heard someone jeer. They both turned around to find two girls smiling mischievously at them before their faces changed into shock.

Sera blushed slightly, "Sonoko-chan, Ran-chan, what're you guys doing out here?"

Sonoko shook her head wildly before she seemed to sneer, "We were waiting for you, but it seems like you found a boyfriend in Shinichi-kun."

Ran looked immensely hurt until she got a real good look at the new boy, "Eh? You're not Shinichi."

Sonoko blinked confusedly, "What are you talking about, Ran?"

Ran shook her head, "Shinichi has dark blue eyes. He has grey eyes." She blushed brightly when her friend smirked knowingly at her.

Satoshi blushed in embarrassment, "Uh, hi. I'm Kuwabara Satoshi." He removed his arm from Sera's shoulders, "I guess you know my friend, Masumi-chan."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Sonoko nudged him suggestively.

Sera shook her head, a blush still staining her cheeks, "Oh no, Sato-chan and I are just friends. Besides, he's got himself a girlfriend."

Satoshi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I thought you would've known by now. Rei actually went to America a year ago."

His friend's eyes widened in shock, "Eh? And you didn't think to tell me?"

He scowled at her once more, "Baaro, how was I supposed to tell you? You didn't give me any information on where you were. My mom told me you had left and that was it."

She huffed, "Still."

Satoshi rolled his eyes before directing his attention to the other girls, "Well, we should get to class, right?" The girls blinked before realizing that class was just about to start. They all rushed to class.

Once they got in, the girls took their seats while Satoshi had to stand in the front. "Class," The teacher said, "This is Kuwabara Satoshi-san, and he'll be with us from now on. Make sure you make him feel welcomed. Have a seat, Kuwabara-san."

Satoshi smiled slightly, going to an empty seat. His smile stretched a bit when he saw Sera wink at him and give him a thumbs up. This was going to be some assignment.


End file.
